Marvel's The Defenders Season 1 2
| EpisodeTitle = Mean Right Hook | Synopsis = Matt tries to help people after the earthquake. Jessica calls in the cops, including Misty, to investigate the explosives in Raymond's apartment. Misty sees Jessica stealing evidence from the crime scene. Jeri Hogarth warns Jessica not to interfere with the investigation into Raymond; she later asks Foggy Nelson to keep an eye on Jessica in case she gets into trouble. Luke searches for answers on who's recruiting Harlem kids for secret work, and finds a lead to a mysterious man called White Hat. Jessica finds Raymond in her apartment, holding her friend Malcolm hostage; she tries to talk him down, but Elektra breaks in and attacks him. Raymond commits suicide, Elektra escapes, and Jessica is arrested by Misty. Danny and Colleen find a building full of dead bodies, before a gang working for White Hat enter the building to dispose of the evidence. They fight off the gang, but Danny is confronted by Luke; they fight briefly, before the police arrive and force them to flee. Misty interrogates Jessica, but they're interrupted by Matt, who has been appointed as Jessica's lawyer. | PreviousEpisode = Marvel's The Defenders Season 1 1 | NextEpisode = Marvel's The Defenders Season 1 3 | Appearing = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * * ** * * * ** ** ** * ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** * Jane * ** ** Unnamed members * ** ** Unidentified members ** * * Sandra * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* ****** ******* ****** ******* ******* ****** ****** ****** ***** ***** ** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * A distressed citizen on the radio makes reference to "the Incident," which is a call back to the Battle of New York in Marvel's The Avengers. * The Aeolus Quartet make a guest appearance in this episode. * In her investigation, Jessica discovers one of the corporations linked to the bomb supply is the Yoshioka Corporation. This is possibly related to Nobu Yoshioka, main antagonist of ''Marvel's Daredevil'' season 2 and member of the Hand. * Luke visits a bar called "Trouble in Pair A' Dice", which was previously mentioned in the Marvel's Daredevil episode "Kinbaku". * In their investigation into the Hand, Danny and Colleen discover a sword, which Colleen refers to as “a Tsukamoto.” This is a reference to Japanese filmmaker Shinya Tsukamoto, director of the film Tetsuo: The Iron Man. * In Danny and Luke's first encounter, Danny punches Luke using the power of the Iron Fist. The punch is a recreation of the punch Luke took in the Marvel's Luke Cage episode "Moment of Truth". | Actor1 = Charlie Cox | Character1 = Daredevil / Matt Murdock | Actor2 = Krysten Ritter | Character2 = Jessica Jones | Actor3 = Mike Colter | Character3 = Luke Cage | Actor4 = Finn Jones | Character4 = Iron Fist / Danny Rand | Actor5 = Eka Darville | Character5 = Malcolm Ducasse | Actor6 = Elden Henson | Character6 = Foggy Nelson | Actor7 = Jessica Henwick | Character7 = Colleen Wing | Actor8 = Simone Missick | Character8 = Detective Misty Knight | Actor9 = Rachael Taylor | Character9 = Trish Walker | Actor10 = Elodie Yung | Character10 = Elektra Natchios | Actor11 = Carrie-Anne Moss | Character11 = Jeri Hogarth | Actor12 = Rosario Dawson | Character12 = Claire Temple | Actor13 = Scott Glenn | Character13 = Stick | Actor14 = Sigourney Weaver | Character14 = Alexandra | Actor15 = Wai Ching Ho | Character15 = Madame Gao | Actor16 = Rob Morgan | Character16 = Turk Barrett | Actor17 = Babs Olusanmokun | Character17 = Sowande | Actor18 = Ron Simons | Character18 = Captain Strieber | Actor19 = J. Mallory McCree | Character19 = Cole Miller | Actor20 = Emily Dorsch | Character20 = Sandra | Actor21 = Amy Rutberg | Character21 = Marci Stahl | Recommended = | Links = }}